The following relates generally to blinds used by hunters, photographers, and other outdoor enthusiasts to attain proximity to wildlife.
One of the most challenging endeavors in man's evolution has been the pursuit of game for the obvious benefits and reasons.
To this end, it is desirable to conceal oneself in such a pursuit so that animals that are highly sensitive to man's presence will not disturb their normal pattern of behavior. In this regard, in the past man has devised ingenious methods for concealing his presence, the one of interest and the one to which the instant invention pertains is hunting blinds or the like.
The following citations reflect the state-of-the-art of which applicant is aware insofar as these citations appear germane to the process at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,729, Hoene PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,503, Webb PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,969, Richard PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,869, Witt
Each citation can be characterized as an attempt in the past to simulate a naturally occurring element in the wilderness. For example, the patent to Richard U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,969 provides a blind which is inflatable and has an outer surface which attempts to blend in with the environment.
The patent to Witt teaches the use of a hunting blind which is simulative of a plurality of hay bales.
The remaining citations show the state-of-the-art further.
The instant invention is distinguished over the known prior art by the provision of a new and improved hunting blind formed from a plurality of panels suitably fashioned so that when assembled an inverted truncated cone is provided, the outer walls of the blind suitably angled upwardly and outwardly and provided with a mirror finish by means of a plastic film or its equivalent such that the area of land immediately adjacent the wall panels forming the blind would be reflected by the mirror's surface. The plastic film may comprise a "MYLAR" film, "MYLAR" being a well-known registered trademark.
Clearly, most portable hunting/photography blinds are constrained by providing exterior camouflaging, with which once imprinted on the exterior panels of the blind do not lend themselves for ready removal for accommodation with an associated different terrain. For example, some blinds will be painted marsh-brown, jungle-green, snow-white, etc. and one who embarks upon a hunting trip may not necessarily know the specific site upon which the blind is to be established. In certain rugged terrain for example, snow may still exist on a northern most hill side, while a flat area leading to the hill will be substantially barren. Variegation of color of the associated foliage and habitat provide further problems in carefully camouflaging a blind, so that an experienced hunter or sportsman is required to either live with the blind that he currently has, or is forced to own a plurality of different blinds so as to select one that is suitable for the moment.